How To Charm Your Girlfriend
by Gasian Gaond
Summary: Just a short Mio x Ritsu. Weekly Love Tips: A charm can be very useful to improve your relationship with your lover by ten thousand fold! So don't hesitate to try some random charms out! If you believe this, then beware: your charm can backfire.


A/N: This is something I figured out quite fast...I'm still working for Besotted, but my flash drive suddenly vanished, and my files disappeared alongside it...so...the worst scenario is...I have to type the new chap all over again (ack, my precious hands!!!!)...

So in the meantime...hopefully you'll enjoy this little fic, although there might be OOC-ness here and there, but I made this entirely out of fun so... I apologize if I paid less attention to it in this fic!

Enjoy the fun, suckers!!!

Summary: (Just a short Mio x Ritsu) Weekly Love Tips: A charm can be very useful to improve your relationship with your lover by ten thousand fold! So don't hesitate to try some random charms out! If you believe this, then beware: your charm can backfire.

* * *

How To Charm Your Girlfriend

"_Do you believe in theories about love?"_

"_Like what?"_

"_Like...if it's true that opposites attract, you'll meet someone who is __hyperactive, messy__, and hates studying with his whole heart."_

"_Oh, great. Thank God I don't believe it."_

"_Have you met someone like that?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_A boy?"_

"_No, a girl."_

* * *

It took only two years for Mio to take back everything she said about her disbelief to love theories and charms.

When you fell in love it seemed that your eyes were always searching for the horoscope section in a magazine index. And it totally freaked Mio out at first.

To make it worse, what she feared would ever happen finally came true: of all people in the whole Japan she had fallen for a certain brunette who had done nothing but drive her life into a complete catastrophe.

Okay, that might be a bit harsh, but...

Ritsu Tainaka was, and had always been, her complete opposite since the very beginning. Their friendship didn't start out smoothly, since little Ritsu first only saw her like some kind of a cute pet kitten she really wanted to tease and play around with.

However, as time went by, she discovered that Ritsu had her own way to show her affection, and among so many girls she could befriend and hang out with, Mio felt that nobody could replace that childhood friend of hers.

Seems like a typical friendship between two girls, right?

The worst thing was...it didn't stop there. After some time in high school, Mio realized they were never meant to be just friends.

Although it was neither romantic, nor that it was all that special...the confession coming from Ritsu's mouth felt like touching, beautiful music in Mio's ears... so beautiful that she immediately burst into tears. She didn't care what the others said, Ritsu had been the only one she wanted to become her lover. So they started dating, and coming out was quite easy when you had a friend like Mugi.

Although they still fought a lot, and teased each other all the time, they spent more time together alone, talked about many things and got to know each other better.

They hadn't reached "that" level yet...although Mio couldn't help but wonder when...and that was why, uh, she had been reading a lot lately out of curiosity.

When Ritsu found it under her pillow, her face became stony as it slowly turned crimson.

Okay, she might have to hide such embarrassing books under her wardrobe next time...

* * *

"Guys, we'll be graduating pretty soon!" Ritsu announced, "So let's make a party and celebrate it in the clubroom!"

"Hooray, party!" Yui exclaimed, waving her arms in joy.

"Isn't this room used for playing music?" Azusa said with a sigh.

"No, it's for drinking tea," Mio said.

"Good point," Azusa said.

"But how are we going to party?" Mugi asked.

"We'll wear some adorable costumes!" Sawako chimed in.

"We'll need snacks and beverages!" Ritsu cried out, ignoring her.

Mio immediately piped up, "I'll gain wei-"

"Low-calorie snacks then! Whatever! Go to the mini market and buy some!"

"Go buy them yourself!" Mio exclaimed.

"Aww, help me, Mio-chan, I'm too tired."

"You cheeky brat!"

"How about drawing lots?" Azusa suggested.

The others agreed and they prepared some toothpicks and marked a few of them to decide who would be going.

"Ahh! It's marked!" Ritsu cried.

"Ahhh! Ricchan! Mine's marked, too!" Yui cried in despair.

"Yui... Both of us are really going to hell, aren't we...?" Ritsu sobbed, faking her tears.

Yui grabbed Ritsu's hands dramatically and said, "Ricchan...Even if we have to face eternal torture, we'll always be together!"

"That's right! I love you forever, Yui!" Ritsu said to Yui, hugging her.

"I love you, too!" Yui said, hugging her back.

"Hey, both of you..." Azusa said, causing them to come back to reality, "Someone behind you is jealous."

"..."

Ritsu didn't dare to lay her eyes upon the face of the long-haired girl who was currently standing right behind her. She could feel anger blazing at her back like hot sparks of fire that silenced her instantly. After thinking for a short while, she turned around lamely and said,

"Aww, Mio, I'm so sorry. I only love you as long as I'm still aliv-"

"Then go to hell NOW!!!!" she shouted.

* * *

With Ritsu (complete with a huge bump on her head) begging on her feet, Mugi had no choice but replace her to go to the mini market (while wondering how 'mini market' really looked like). Fearing Mugi would get lost (either in the middle of the way or in her own fantasy when she was inside the store), Mio and Azusa offered to accompany her, but Mugi somehow insisted that Mio stayed along with Ritsu.

"Be nice with her, okay?" she said, as if she were Ritsu's mother.

Since Sawako and Azusa went, Yui naturally came along, so Mio and Ritsu were left alone in the clubroom.

"What're we gonna do now? I'm bored..." she said, sitting next to Mio on the sofa.

"Go with your eternal lover, then," she said drily.

"Geez, are you still mad? I'm sorry, what should I do to make you feel better...?" she approached Mio and whispered seductively to her ear, "Do I need to prove my love for you...?"

Mio's face flushed. "I...I never ask for that!"

After weighing that statement for a while, Ritsu grinned and said, "Your face totally says the opposite."

"I don't!" Mio said stubbornly. Feeling annoyed, she stood up and walked toward her bass, pulling it out from the case.

"Mio..." Ritsu said out of the blue, as if she suddenly remembered something, "Why are you wearing that wristband...?"

"Huh? This?" Mio said, staring at the yellow band she was wearing. It really resembled those American sex bracelets she sometimes saw on the internet, and Ritsu felt slightly uneasy when she saw it.

"You've been wearing that thing since this morning, and it's usually not a part of your fashion..." she said, "And why yellow? It's not your favorite color, it's mine..."

Somehow, Mio didn't answer any of her questions. She only said, "Nothing."

Ritsu sighed and watched her tinkering randomly with her bass, and suddenly she had the urge to do something with her instrument, too. However, when she had just sat behind her drum set, she saw a magazine next to her pedal. Curious, she picked it up and examined the colorful front cover before started turning the pages. Among those pages, there was only one page of which corner was folded.

It was an article about those love fortune and charms thing which Ritsu always thought was good for nothing. On top of the page was written 'WEEKLY LOVE CHARMS #1: HOW TO GET A KISS FROM YOUR LOVED ONE.'

Ritsu stifled a laugh. This magazine was definitely a girly girl's magazine and her best bet was either Mugi or Yui.

"Uh...but do any of them have this so-called 'loved one'?" she thought, "Sawa-chan is hopeless, so the only one in this club who can fit that criteria is me or..."

She threw a glance at the back of the bassist. "It can't be, can it...?" she thought and continued reading.

"_Wear something that has the __deepest connection between you and your lover. The effect will be stronger if it's also related to your loved one's favorite thing or color! Be sure to wear it the whole day!!"_

Ritsu felt her face grow hot. "She's...she's been..."

Then she burst into laughter.

Mio turned around and stared at her with her eyebrows raised. "What the hell..."

"You've been trying this out, haven't you??" she said, showing her the magazine, "Oh God, Mio, you're such a _charmer_!"

Mio was flabbergasted. "How could you...that...!"

"Somebody dropped this here," Ritsu said, pointing at the floor below her, "Explain?"

"It's...it's Mugi's alright! Mugi showed me that and...and...It's not that I want to...!" she told her.

Ritsu was now laughing so hard she was almost unable to reply. "What are you thinking about, Mio-chan, we've kissed before, right...?" she managed to say.

"I'm...I'm only trying it out!" she stuttered. Her face was now as red as a tomato. "I don't need...I don't want...to be closer with you..."

Her voice became softer as she bowed in embarrassment. Ritsu smiled. Mio was the cutest girl she had laid her eyes upon...although she definitely wasn't the straightest.

Ritsu walked closer to her and touched the yellow band on her wrist. The silicon shone under the rays of sunlight that came from the window.

She rubbed the band and said, "Can you tell me why you chose this...?"

"Because..." she said in a small voice, "...We're so different. We almost have nothing we share with each other..."

Ritsu felt a stab of guilt in her chest.

"...Except this..." she continued, "...I only think that...nothing is deeper than... this is what we share...what we have made together..."

Ritsu felt confused for a while, before she finally understood...

"...A '_band_'..."

_...t__he deepest connection between you and your lover..._

Silence followed, and Mio could almost hear the birds chirping outside the clubroom window.

"C'mon...say something..." Mio thought, "This is really, really embarrassing..."

But Ritsu knew what was more important than words.

"Mio..."

Ritsu sat beside her, and wrapped her arms around Mio.

Soon enough, Mio returned her embrace as Ritsu's warmth crept to her whole body, calming her...

It was so warm... the most heartwarming thing she had ever felt in her life...

"I love you..." Ritsu whispered in her ear.

Mio wouldn't care if she died right now, at that moment, in Ritsu's arms...

She wanted to stay with her like this, forever...

"And because I think you are right about your reason for choosing this and my fav color," Ritsu said in a naughty tone, "I'll grant your wish and give you the thing that you desire."

"Huh...?" Mio's heart raced. Ritsu pulled back and looked at her straight in the eye.

"Not only one wish..." she whispered, "But three wishes. I'll give you thrice the amount that is written on the 'manual'..."

"What..." Before she could finish her sentence, Ritsu had cradled her face in her hands and kissed her on the lips.

Slowly but surely, Mio felt everything around her melted...and herself, too. She was overwhelmed with ecstasy as she tasted heaven on her lips... The addiction was unbearable...She put her arms around Ritsu and returned her kiss hungrily...as if she had been craving for this moment for days.

Ritsu leaned closer to her, deepening their kiss. Her hands had wandered away from her face to the sensitive parts of her skin. As Mio felt Ritsu's loving touch on her body, moans escaped from her lips, and Ritsu took advantage of her parting mouth to slide her tongue, tasting the insides of Mio's mouth...

It felt amazing...she couldn't stop...it became more and more passionate as time went by...and Mio was enjoying every second of the kiss...every lick Ritsu made in her mouth...every touch her fingers made on her skin...

It felt like forever...and she still wanted more. But Ritsu pulled apart.

"Do you like it...?" Ritsu whispered to her, their noses touching.

"Ritsu...I love you...I love you so much..." Mio panted, kissing her cheek and neck.

Ritsu chuckled. "Kissing addict," she teased, and leaned over to kiss her once more.

A French kiss had never felt better as Mio parted her mouth and let Ritsu's tongue inside, rubbing it blindly with her own tongue. Ritsu moaned in pleasure...but it was not enough for Mio.

Definitely not...enough...

She realized she wanted more..._more_ of Ritsu.

Never did she want somebody _this _much...

Passion and lust had completely overwhelmed her.

"...Mio...?" Ritsu panted, "...Mio, what are you..."

All of a sudden, Mio pushed her down and she was soon on top of Ritsu's body.

"...Mio...what...wait!"

"Those buttons are...tempting..." Mio thought in a daze, "...So...tempting..."

Ritsu's eyes widened in shock as her usually quiet and shy companion suddenly started to unbutton her shirt.

"...Wait a second...The others..." she said, grabbing Mio's wrists as she looked at the door in panic, "Are you losing your mind?? Hey! Earth to Mio!"

She was so strong...since when had Mio become this strong...?

For a short while, Mio didn't reply. She leaned over and kissed her forehead affectionately.

Ritsu glanced sharply at the yellow band on Mio's wrist.

What the heck!

The charm worked too well it even affected the charmer!

"Grant me one last wish...?" she said breathlessly, slowly pulling Ritsu's headband off.

She was sure that "_wish_" didn't only involve kissing...

Ritsu tried hard to keep a straight face. She failed.

"Oh, God, seems I've sexed her up too much..." Ritsu sighed, accepting her fate.

* * *

"...In this rate, we cannot go inside at all," Mugi said.

"...More importantly, don't they realize this door has a see-through glass?" Sawako said.

"...Of all rooms they can get, why must it be the club room?" Azusa said.

"...Look, Azu-nyan!"

"Yui-sempai, stop peeking."

"...By the way, Mugi-chan," Yui said cheerfully as she turned around to Mugi, "Can you tell me why you put my magazine under Ricchan's drums now?"

* * *

end


End file.
